A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night
by Icarus213
Summary: This is based on the song created by KEMU and sung by IA. I just love this song and this is my interpretation of it into a story.
1. Prologue

_In a village long forgotten by the rest of civilization held a dark tradition._

"Should a child of the devil be born, it must be taken away from its human womb, and punished for replacing the true child."

_As it was an ancient rite, it was always followed by the villagers, no one finding it to be inhumane, only justice._

_However, one year, it wasn't one demon child, but two. Twins, to be accurate. Fraternal twins. Shocked, as this had never happened in the thousands of years that this village has existed, they separated the twins between the mother and father, believing they held less evil as there were two._

_The mother, holding many beliefs against the demon children since her brother had been killed by one who went on rampage, decided to punish the boy in the worst ways she could think of..._

_When he spoke while she was talking, his tongue was taken._

_When he touched her, he was slapped or sometimes, even whipped._

_When he woke up later than her, he was forced to stay awake the whole day._

_Without a name or a reason for why he was punished so severely, he lived the same way for 9 years, until he was taken from his mother by the other villagers, not told why or where._

_The father, on the other hand, had sympathy for the demon children, sad by how roughly they were treated, and decided to treat the girl nicely. Of course, he continued with the traditions of not giving her a name, but other than that he tried to treat her just like how he would've treated his own daughter._

_However, just like the boy, the girl was taken away as well at the age of 9, the father giving her up reluctantly._

_This is the story of the demon twins, and their fateful encounter with one another._


	2. The Flame

_**The**_** _Boy_**

As I was taken from the home of my mother, I took one last look at the scornful look she had for me, turning only when the house was out of sight.

On all sides of me were the men of the village, blocking out the scenery of the village and the villagers with their massive bulk. Following them as they led me, a certain light caught my eye.

Due to my mother and the village's rules, I was always inside the house, forbidden to go outside, thinking it will cause great misfortune for the whole village.

Although I could barely see it between the men, I could still catch a glimpse of what the villagers called the "sunset". Something that their guardian deity had control of.

I watched as the ball of light in the sky sank into the land, making a series of strange mystifying light spread throughout the sky. It was something that filled me with a kind of warmth and fear at the same time, confusing me.

Without even realizing, I had begun to slow down, but luckily, so did the men. As all of them went behind me, I was able to get a clear look at this sight, not even noticing the snickering of the men behind me.

"You like the sunset?" One said.

I nodded, unaware of the mocking tone the man was speaking with.

"Well..." in a flurry of movement, all of the men grabbed me, throwing me inside some kind of tiny brick room. The men laughed as I simply watched them move around me, putting the same kind of metal bracelet my mother had put on my wrist, a chain attached to the wall, "You're never gonna see that light again!"

Slamming a metal door behind them, the room turned dark, the only things providing light was my own glowing blue eyes, and the small lantern handing from the ceiling, swaying from the force of the door slamming.

As the type of treatment I was given was no different(maybe even better) than how my mother had treated me, I simply pulled my legs close and focused on the tiny flame in the lantern.

The fire seemed beautiful as well, just like the sunset I saw just a while ago. The fire seemed similar to the ball of light which caused the strange colors, but it just wasn't the same. It didn't fill me with that same feeling.

Even so, I continued to watch it, remembering that light.

I always knew that time was going by; the men would come back every so often to "punish" me for being born. Each time it was over, I would still watch the flame, finding nothing else that interested me in the empty room except the other metal bracelet which was attached to the other side of the room.

One day, there was something different. When I woke up from the land of dreams(or nightmares), I saw a girl. It seemed the other metal bracelet was attached to her ankle.

As I watched her, standing and tracing the bricks on that side, I noticed her white hair, similar to my own. Just like my hair, her's gave off a light glow in the room. After several moments of just watching her, it seems she noticed my presence, and turned around, revealing eyes exactly like mine-a blue so striking that it's inhuman.

The girl smiled at me, as if noticing our similar traits as well, "Hi."

I simply nodded to her, unable to reply with words.

The girl sat down, watching me, frowning, "Can you say anything?"

I shook my head, a strange feeling filling my empty heart, _'Is this called sadness?'_

Sighing the girl began to think, and finally said, "I want to know your name, can you write it?"

Again, I shook my head. I was never given a name, nor was I taught to write. As if reading my mind, the girl said, "Neither do I, apparently we're not allowed to have names. But my dad taught me how to write. Maybe I'll teach you if we gather enough dirt in here!"

Nodding slowly, I was unsure how to react to all this. After a few moments of silence, I turned back to the little flame, enchanted once again.


	3. Sunrise and Sunset

_I decided to edit the story in a way that it would be more enjoyable, so please look at "The Flame" once again if you've already read it!_

* * *

_**The Girl**_

Every day passed the same way since I met the boy. He seemed similar to me, but also different at the same time. I wonder how he lived before coming here. Although I wanted to think about his possible life, those weird men always came back to give "punishment".

I could tell that they were always trying to kill us, but for some reason it just didn't work on us. I guess it's because we're supposed to be the "demon children". Each time it left the both of us with a few scratches, but that was it. Once it was over, the boy always went back to looking at the fire.

He wouldn't talk to me. Or maybe he can't. I just assume that he's mute. Dad told me about people who either can't speak or can but don't want to. Maybe this boy is just like that?

Since he wouldn't talk to me, I decided to join him, since there was nothing else to do. As I watched it, I began to remember the first time my dad let me look out the window. It was forbidden for him to do so, but he seemed to want to show me something.

_"Hey, come over here for a second," he said._

_Curious, I ran over to him, surprised as he picked me up and showed me something beautiful out the window._

_"You see that glowing ball of light? That's the sun. This village worships the god who controls it and the sky. Each day, he rolls it up the hill in his celestial home, giving us light, and warmth. As it becomes nighttime, he lets it roll down on its own, making the sun go back to its original position so it can be rolled up the next day. In our village, the sunrise lasts longer than the sunset, but both are equally beautiful."_

_"Wow..."_

That day, the two of us watched the slow rising of the sun, watching the sky change color until it finally became blue. It was the day before those weird men came to take me away.

Somehow, this tiny little flame reminded me of it, making me want to go outside, more and more.

As these thoughts continued to grow and grow, a strange power within me grew as well. I wasn't too sure what it was, but it felt nice.

Just as I felt this warmth grow enough for me to feel confident, I turned to the boy and said with a grin, "Let's leave together."

The boy tilted his head at this, as if implying, "Huh?"

I grabbed the chain of the shackle on my ankle, melting through and releasing myself. Reaching over to do the same to the boy's shackle on his wrist, I repeated my words, "Let's leave together. This tiny fire can't keep us entertained forever. And I want to see something outside again, don't you?"

The boy nods slowly, and I could tell he was thinking of something.

Standing up, I reached her hand out for the boy, "Then let's leave together to see it again."

Slowly grabbing my hand and standing up, I smiled at the boy. Turning to the door that blocked out the world that I was dying to see again, I felt the power focus around my small foot, kicking it down.

Looking out, I saw an amazing sight. Although it wasn't the sunrise I had seen before, it was the sunset. Just like my dad had said, it was equally beautiful to the sunset, although the sun was moving a bit faster. Running out, I ran around the field, overjoyed by the fresh air. Without even noticing, I had let go of the boy's hand.

When I finally looked back at the boy, he was staring at the sunset, and eventually looked at me, smiling. He was smiling, something I didn't even imagine him doing!

Standing up, the boy watches the sunset again, eventually laughing.

I jumped up with joy as he laughed, and tackled him with a hug. The both of us continued to laugh during the short sunset, not even caring about the villagers who would surely find out of our escape.


	4. Emotions

_**The Boy**_

Days, weeks, months, and years passed since that day we escaped. When the villagers found out about our escape, they were furious. But for some reason, they didn't try to get us right away. The girl said that one day, she saw her father yelling at the other men. She thinks that it was him who stopped them from getting us immediately.

With each passing day, the girl taught me so many emotions that I never felt before.

As we were chasing each other during the sunrise, she taught me excitement, and joy.

When we went into the village to steal some food or clothing, she taught me about feeling giddy, and nervous.

When we watched the sunset, she taught me sadness, but also happiness.

When she taught me how to write, she also taught me pride, and compassion.

And most importantly, she gave me the will to live.

Even though we went through the same schedule every day, it was filled with the emotions she taught me, and it was never boring. If only this could last forever. But I know better than to think this will last.

I saw the man the girl called her father, and it seemed as if he was starting to lose against the men who were against our existence.

As I felt the day of our possible doom grow closer, feelings that the girl didn't teach me filled my heart.

Anger, for being condemned for our existence.

Fear, of being taken again. And for the emotions I learned from the girl disappearing.

As these emotions grew, so did my thoughts of wanting the villagers to just disappear.

In the meantime, I continued to smile and laugh with the girl, feeling warmth from her hand. A warmth I never want to let go of. A warmth I will never forget. A warmth that I must not lose.

With all of these thoughts within my mind, a cold, yet soothing power flowed within me. As this power grew, a voice spoke within my head, _"You want them to disappear? Then make them disappear."_

The same voice said the same thing every day, becoming clearer as the power grew.

As the voice continued speaking, I felt a slight twitch with the power within me, a scream coming from the village the moment it happened.

The girl looked in the direction of the village, confused, "What was that?"

I shake my head, confused as well, wondering if the power that grew within me had to do with it.

Curious, the two of us went near the village, only to see a large crowd of people around an empty spot, murmuring. Some cried, some screamed, some panicked. As we got closer, we began to hear what they were saying.

"... just disappeared!"

"Sorcery?"

"There's no way this is possible!"

"It was _them_!"_  
_

"Yes, it has to be!"

The girl and I looked at each other, both of us realizing that they were talking about us. Backing away from the village, we ran back to the field, the girl furious.

"How dare they blame us! I mean, just because it seems unnatural doesn't mean it's us!"

I nodded in agreement, but had a strange feeling, an emotion I didn't understand. The voice then spoke in a voice so clear and familiar, I almost froze, _"You want them to disappear? Then make them disappear."_

It was my own voice, a voice I had forgotten years ago.

That day, I learned the emotion of "guilt".


	5. His Truth, His Secrets: Part One

_**Th****e**** Girl**_

The next day, a large group of men from the village went to the small prison the boy and I were held in years ago. It seemed as if they were fixing it, as well as getting ready for something. And obviously, it was to capture us.

I watched as their weapons gleamed with the light of the sunrise, making me hate the sunrise for once. The weapons gave me chills, thinking of how they "punished" us, as well as the fact that they were going to use it on us again if we're caught. Turning to the boy, I watched as his usual smile was replaced with a nervous, almost guilty look. Worried, I asked him what anyone would probably ask, "Are you ok?"

The boy nodded, but as usual, that was it. I've always wondered why he didn't speak. But I just brushed it aside, it couldn't be that big of a reason, right?

After watching the men set up as the sun rose, I grabbed the boy's hand and began running farther away from the village, stopping only when I could barely see the small prison. Looking straight into his eyes, I said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure we're not caught."

The boy nodded once more, but that strange look of guilt still remained, making me curious again about what he's thinking of.

* * *

_I am so sorry for this incredibly short chapter, as well as the long time it took to upload this. A lot of things happened, and hopefully it will be the last time it happens..._


	6. His Truth, His Secrets: Part Two

_**The Villagers**_

As the time of sunset fast approaches, the man who lost his brother due to the boy's powers raises his spear in the air, "It is almost time, my brethren! Let us get those kids tonight during that precious sunset they adore! Give them suffering for what they have done!"

All of the men raise their own weapons in the air, yelling various curses about the demon children. All except one.

"This is foolishness! Stop this at once! Just because he supernatural happened, doesn't mean it was the fault of those two! It could have been our god warning us to leave them alone!" It was the girl's father, who was still trying to protect the lives of the demon children.

The man turns to the girl's father, and smirks, "Hah! A warning from our beloved god? What could we have done to anger him? No... It was clearly the doing of those demons! They mock us, laugh at us, and have taken the life of my brother while our guard was down! Today, we must destroy them, or we shall forever be cowering in our huts, scared of being gone next! If you don't wish to be a part of this, leave! Or are do you still believe that that girl is your daughter, Jovanus?"

The girl's father, or Jovanus, stands his ground, "That girl is most definitely my daughter, and I believe her and her twin to be blessed by our god, not cursed! You are all making a mistake! You are condemning this village, Adonix!"

Adonix laughs, "Condemning? I am saving this village! Men! Kill the traitor. He has dared to go against our sacred rites!"

At this command, all of the men surround Jovanus, who stares right into Adonix's eyes, "Go ahead. I shall not cower at the presence of death, for I know that death will soon become of our village should you continue these mad acts."

"Mad, am I? It is you, who has gone mad, Jovanus. Now, men! Before he continues to speak such vile words. Kill this traitor!"

The men waver for a few seconds, obviously affected by Jovanus's words, but due to Adonix's higher status, the men impale Jovanus. As Jovanus crumples to the ground, he utters his last words before finally leaving the world:

"Continue, and you shall disappear along with the village..."

Adonix's eyes widen, as well as the eyes of all the other men. Before all the other men can back down from the job they were given, Adonix yells, his voice no longer as confident, "It is time, my brethren! We must kill those demons now or it shall be too late!"

The men shout once again, all of their voices much weaker as they make an orderly arrangement behind Adonix. Marching towards the field the children were at, a single thought passes through Adonix's mind, '_Is this truly the action of a mad man?_'


	7. His Truth, His Secrets: Part Three

_**The Girl**_

In the distance, I saw as the men of the village began marching to our field, weapons in hand. I shivered at the sight of those dreaded weapons. When I turned back to look at the boy, he still had that nervous look, and was staring at the ground. Feeling like I had to protect him, I said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens!"

The boy looked up and smiled, but I could still see some kind of fear within his eyes. Smiling back, I turned back to face the men, who were only a few yards away now.

The man in the middle raised his spear up high, and pointed it at us, "Dreaded demon children! This shall now be the end of you! You will have no chance to repent for your sins!"

Sticking my tongue out, my right hand glowed right before sending a wave of energy that shook the ground around them, "We did nothing wrong, you smelly freaks!"

The man's face turned red with anger before he yelled, "Men! Capture those foolish demons!"

At the man's command, the other men suddenly began charging, running much faster than I expected them to, "Wha-"

Before I could react, one of them had already crashed into the boy, another tackling me. Pinning us both down, the red-faced leader walked up, a smirk on his face as he kicked dirt in my face, "Not so tough, are you? I suppose in the end, you're still just a little girl," he then crouched down as he grabbed by face and looked me in the eye, "Or should I say a teenage girl, now?"

I glared at him in return, gathering up all the spit I could before launching it at the man, who recoiled at my unexpected spit attack, "My father will make sure you die in hell!"

Getting up, the man chuckled as he wiped the spit off of his face, "Your father? Hah! You demons don't have human fathers. But if you're talking about the man who was just your entryway into our village, then let me tell you something... Men, pick her up," the men who had pinned me down did as the red-faced man ordered, "Jovanus is dead."

My eyes widened with surprise, and at this, the man proceeded to punch my stomach, which somehow did end up giving me pain, something that shouldn't have happened. The men who were grabbing me let go as I crouched down in pain, holding in a scream as well as tears. But before I knew it, my vision was blurred with tears.

"Hahahaha! That mad man has been executed for treason! And now you shall be exterminated."

Out of the corner of my blurred eyes, I noticed the boy suddenly struggling, glowing. Behind the boy, I saw the sun beginning to go down, the boy looking as though he was absorbing the light of the sun. The men surrounding us backed away, including the men who were holding him down.

"W-what are you doing?! Kill him before he does something!" the red-faced man seemed bewildered, but I didn't turn to look at his expression. Slowly getting up, I stared at the boy, who was now so bright that I'm surprised that I even managed to look at him.

The boy then looked up, his blue eyes equally as bright as his whole body. He spoke no words, but the voice of a male filled my head, '**_DISAPPEAR! _****_DISAPPEAR!_**_'_


End file.
